True Love Story
by Ayumu Kurokawa
Summary: This story is about a girl and guy who are best friends. And do everything together. But one day the boy moves away. And the girl hasn't seen him for 10 years. Will the 2 be reunited? R&R. Rated M for future Lemon.
1. Chapter 1

True Love Story Chapter 1

Hello my name is Hianna. When I was little my best friend was a boy named Izumi. It probably wasn't very good for my mom to let me play around and stay at his house almost everyday. Especially at the age of three, maybe four. But we were inseparable. Every day we would go out by the ocean and play. Finding seashells and other little things. And playing on the trees. He made a necklace for me, it had a heart-shaped shell on it. I loved it and wore it ever since. One day when we were seven Izumi and I were walking home from the first day of first grade. His mom and dad had a moving van and Izumi's stuff was inside of it, including his older sister Rudi's things and his parents.

"Izumi, why is all of your stuff in that moving van?" I asked out of curiosity.

"I don't know Hianna." He replied with worry in his voice.

He ran up to his mom and dad who were moving the last of their things into the moving van. Rudi and her boyfriend by them she was balling her eyes out on his shoulder, him comforting her, and telling her that they would work it out and see each other in a few years.

"Mom, dad, what's going on? Why do you have all of our stuff in a moving van? Why is Rudi crying?" Izumi said in panic mode.

His mom and dad looked at each other and than looked back at Izumi. "I'm sorry son. Your mom got a better job in America. We're leaving today. Come on, say goodbye to Hianna and lets get in the van."

Izumi started shaking his head, "No! I'm not leaving! Not now! Not ever! He turned to me and grabbed my hand. "Come on Hianna, we have to go far away." I wanted to move and go with him, but my body stayed in one spot.

"No Izumi… I can't run away with you. Your family needs you. You have to go with them." The tears started rolling down my face. "Besides your sister's boyfriend said you'd be back in a few years. I will see you then. I promise ill be here waiting." I showed him a little smile and wiped my tears away.

"Hianna… We've known each other for a long time. I don't want to leave you; it's our first grade year! But if you think it will be ok…" He took a step forward and put his arms around me. "Hianna, please, wait for me, don't forget about me. Everyday, wait for me by the ocean, just like we did when we were little." I nodded and he let go and started walking to the moving van.

"Izumi!" I yelled. He turned around quick looking at me. "Come back for me ok? Don't just leave me here." He nodded and yelled that he would come back as soon as he could. I watched him get inside the moving van with his family, and watched the van get farther and farther away in the distance. That was the last time I seen Izumi… Everyday from then on after school I would go to the ocean until sunset just like he told me to. But he never showed up. It had been ten years. I was seventeen on my second to last year of high school. My school was a High school and college put together, so there were a lot of people who liked me and wanted to be my best friend, but, I never got over that day and nowon would replace Izumi.

"Ok Hianna, ill talk to you later. Remember to make up the plan for the tennis team ok?" Said Ukyo. One of my new best friends.

I nodded. "Ok Ukyo, ill make sure that I do that tonight."

I was getting my things in my book bag to take home, I had homework in almost everything, even my extra curricular classes. I always did all of my work at the beach while I was waiting for Izumi. I always thought "I can't believe its been ten years already since he left." Ever since that day I've had a empty feeling in my heart. But never understood why. I had just closed my locker when the intercom came on. "Hianna-sensei report to the main office to show our new students Rudi-Chan and Izumi-Kun around our school. Hianna-sensei to the main office, thank you."

I couldn't believe what I just heard. Izumi! Was he really back? How much did he change? I had so many questions to ask him. I started sprinting off to the main office. I got there and looked at myself through the glass making sure my uniform looked good and my hair and make-up. Yes, I looked fine. I opened the door. "RUDI! IZUMI!" I yelled running to them and hugging them both.

They both looked at each other and Rudi smiled. "Why hello there." Something was wrong, they weren't acting right. Izumi looked down at me. "Excuse me, we only just met, do you mind not clinging on to me like this?"

"Oh… yes, I'm so sorry. My apologies." I said backing away. Why did he say that? Doesn't he recognize me? And if he didn't, his sister would wouldn't she? "Well, if you two would please give me your schedule's ill be happy to show you to your classes."

"Oh, I'm fine Hianna-Sensei, my boyfriend is going to show me around." Said Rudi.

"Oh ok, that's fine! Ill just help your brother around then. Come on Izumi-Kun." I said.

He nodded and started to follow me. I showed him to all of his classes. And he was getting used to things and meeting his teachers. While waiting for him I was looking at him. He had changed so much. But I still knew it was him. He still had the brown hair with hazel eyes. He was taller and had more muscles. I got so busy in thinking about him and how cute and tall he had gotten that I didn't hear him actually talking to me.

"Hianna-Sensei, are you going to show me some more? Or are you just going to stand there?"

"Oh! I'm so sorry Izumi-Kun." I followed him to the places that he wanted to go. And explained things that he wanted to know. "So Izumi-Kun… I hear that you just came back from America. Are you in the same house as you were before you went to America?"

"Actually yes. We were very lucky to get the same house. For some reason though. I feel I'm forgetting something, pretty dumb eh? But yeah, we have the same house. I'm glad to be back in Japan. Where do you live?"

"That's good that your glad to be back. I live at 101 East Ocean Avenue. But anyway. I think you will like it here. The people are nice. And if you ever need anything or any help. Come see me. I'm the head of most of the groups here.

"You live right behind my house. That's interesting; I will contact you anytime I need your help." I nodded and then we went around the school talking more. "Hey Hianna-Sensei? What are you doing after this?" He asked.

"Oh, me? I'm going to the ocean. I go there everyday after school." I replied.

"Do you mind if I join?"

"No not at all." On the outside I might have been calm, but on the inside my heart was beating so fast it was like it would pound right out of my chest. The guy I had known all my life but had not seen for 10 years, was right in front of me, nothing had changed, except how he looked and him knowing me.

So, I got done showing him around and we walked to the ocean together. We were talking and talking. Its like I got to know a whole different person. His voice… it wasn't squeaky at all anymore, but more manly. And him. He was so much hotter than he was then. I shook my head. What has come over me? I'm talking like this about my best friend. I can't believe it.

"Hianna watch out!!" He exclaimed. I fell backwards as a biker came zooming by not even saying excuse me. I was so frightened that I hadn't noticed that I fell right back into Izumi's arms. My reaction was me pushing him away and turning around.

"S-sorry…" He said.

"Its not your fault, I should have paid more attention to who was coming. She had the right away. I'm not feeling so well. Maybe we should hold off on going to the ocean for today?"

"Yeah. Well, you live right behind me so ill meet you over there at that park tomorrow morning for school." He waved and then walked off. Why did I say that? Why am I being so shy? I went home and sat on my bed. The next day I went to school with Izumi and we were planning on walking home after school. I made a lunch for him and was going to ask him if he wanted to go to the summer festival with me. I was walking around trying to find him. He had already became so popular. I couldn't hardly believe it. I finally found one of our friends.

"Yuu-Kun? Have you seen Izumi-Kun around anywhere?" I asked him.

"O-oh, u-um, Hianna-Sensei. W-Why do you ask? N-No I haven't seen him at all. Pay no attention to anything that's going on behind me." He said nervously.

"Why?" I looked behind him and there was Izumi. Eating lunch with one of the popular prettier girls. She was wiping something from his face. He looked so happy. I took a step backwards. "Hianna-Sensei?? What's wrong?" I took another step backwards and then sprinted off crying. I stopped by a tree catching my breath. Why was I crying over him? We're just friends, nothing more. Then I realized. The blank space in my heart had been filled and yet, it was broken. At the beginning I didn't feel empty anymore, but… now I am heartbroken. And now, I realize, I had fallen in love with my best friend Izumi-Kun.

"Izumi-Kun, can I speak with you?" Yuu-Kun asked.

"Yes, is there anything wrong?" Izumi asked.

Right at that moment Yuu slapped him right across the face. "How could you do that to someone who love's you so much! Why are you throwing away such a good childhood friend! She wanted to ask you to the summer festival. But she seen you and that whore together and ran off crying! She love's you so much! You can tell every time you look in her eyes when she sees you! You've been gone so long I know, but why? Just why don't you remember her? Don't know who I'm talking about?? I'm talking about Hianna-Sensei!" He said shouting. "All she's done since you left when you guys were seven is look for you and wait on that very same ocean that you wanted her to!"

"I don't have a clue what you're talking about. I don't know her, I never have. And I'm not in love with her. I'm sorry. I have to go with my sister now. Bye." Izumi-Kun said with anger, and disbelief that he was getting yelled at for something that he didn't do.

Days passed and Hianna-Sensei didn't come to school, and didn't go to any of her jobs. Izumi-Kun began to worry. But didn't know why. It was also the night of the Summer Festival. It wasn't right for her not to be at school.

"Izumi-Kun, are you coming with me to mom's grave? I'm leaving now." Rudi-Chan said.

"Oh, yes, of course, I'm coming!" He said sprinting off catching up to her.

"You look down," Rudi said. "Are you ok? You're thinking about Hianna-Sensei aren't you?"

"Huh? No way. I don't even know her." He said defensively.

"Your wrong Izumi. You do know her." She said.

"What? How?" Izumi said calming down.

All of a sudden flash backs started running through his mind. A little girl and a little boy playing on a beach every day, and then one day the boy had to move away and told her to wait for him, cause he would be back for her. Then he remembered what Yuu-Kun said. 'All she's done since you left when you guys were seven is look for you and wait on that very same ocean that you wanted her to!'

"I know what he was talking about now. I have to go Rudi. I'm sorry. Tell mom I'm sorry and I love her. Bye!"

"Izumi! Where are you… going…?" She yelled.

He finally remembered. And he sprinted to Hianna's house. All the way there he thought about how much of a moron he had been. How could he not remember her? How much fun they used to have, and that sad day when he had to leave. He had been nothing but a wreck since he had to leave her. And from what Yuu-Kun told him. He knew she had it worse. On the way to her house he stopped into a store and bought her favorite kind of roses, and a beautiful ruby ring. He finally got to her house. And busted into the front door and ran up to Hianna's bedroom and started knocking. (This goes back to her point of view now.) I opened up my door, and there stood Izumi-Kun.

"Izumi-Kun, what are you doing here? Why are you in my house? I'm not presentable." I said.

He pushed me back and closed my door and gave me the flowers. "Izumi-Kun? What's wrong?"

"Stop it. Don't call me Izumi-Kun anymore. I don't want you to. I remember Hianna, I remember." He said holding back his tears even though his voice was shaky.

"Izumi... you remember?" I said starting to cry. "I missed you so much. How could you forget me? I thought I was dying… when I seen you with your girlfriend…"

"Wow, what? I don't have a girlfriend. Besides…" He got down on his knee and took my right hand slipping the ruby ring he got me on it. "I promise I will never forget again. It took me awhile to realize it. But I love you Hianna. I always have. I never want to lose you again. Ever." He stood up and hugged me.

"I don't ever want you to leave me again either Izumi. These past few years, have been the worst." I said crying.

"I wont, I promise. That's what this ring's for. It's a promise. And, also, I want you to be mine. Will you?" He said wiping my tears away. I nodded and smiled.

He leaned his head forward and closed his eyes. "Can I kiss you Hianna?" He asked.

"Yes, you can." I said. He leaned his head farther and gave me a kiss on the lips. We stayed like that for awhile. Then opened our eyes and looked at each other.

"Come on. We're going to be late for the summer festival. Get dressed. I hear that whoever goes together and watches the fireworks together. Will fall in love and be together forever." He said.

"Izumi… I cant change with you looking at me. I've changed quite a bit since we were in first grade." I said.

"O-oh… Yeah… Sorry…" He turned around blushing.

True Love Story Chapter 1/End.


	2. Chapter 2

True Love Story Chapter 2

I then went to my dresser and got out my favorite skirt, tank top, and button up shirt. Not knowing that Izumi could see me changing by looking in my mirror.

"Hey Izumi, do you remember this?" I asked pulling out the shell necklace he made for me when we were five, as he snapped his head sideways looking at me.

"Of course I do. I made it for the most important person in the world to me." He said standing up and putting the necklace around my neck then putting his warm, long, muscular arms around me. "You look beautiful. One of the many things I've missed since I left."

"Thank you." I said smiling back.

We walked out to the ocean where the festival was being held. Holding hands and talking like we used to except now, we were a couple in love on our second to last year of high school.

"Izumi! I finally found you!" Rudi yelled. "Ah Hianna-Sensei, your looking even more beautiful than normal. I expect you to take good care of her." She said looking, smiling and winking at Izumi.

"Please, I've known you for a long time. Don't call me Hianna-Sensei. I'm just regular Hianna. Just add Sensei while we're at school." I said.

They both nodded and laughed. Rudi went with her Fiancé to the hotel they both paid for. Izumi and me walked around running into friends who would congratulate us for finally getting our feelings out. The fireworks were getting ready to start so Izumi took a blanket out of his book bag and spread it out in a secluded place with hardly anyone around. I sat down and he sat right behind me.

"I love you Hianna." He whispered in my ear, holding onto me tight.

"I love you too Izumi, I always have, and I always will." I whispered laying back into his arms.

The fireworks started to go off. And we sat there watching them the rest of the night. That is one night I will never forget.

The next morning I found myself laying on that same blanket, with Izumi. We had fallen asleep in each other's arms and hadn't made it back home last night. What would my mom and dad think? Especially me being out with a guy they didn't know about, even if it was Izumi.

"Izumi, wake up. We fell asleep here overnight. We have to go home." I said shaking him. Although when he turned over, it wasn't Izumi. It was Yuu. "AHH! Yuu-Kun! What are you doing here?! Where's Izumi?!"

"I was here to watch over you. Come on, I'll show you where Izumi-Kun is." He grabbed my arm and led me to his car then put a blindfold on me. "Don't worry, I'm not going to do anything dirty to my best friends girl."

"I know, I trust you, I'm just glad its summer so I wont get in as much trouble." I said with a sigh.

Pretty soon we got to the place we were supposed to be and Yuu guided me inside. He took the blindfold off and there stood my family with Izumi's. And all my friends, behind them was a sign that said 'Good luck on your last year of high school! Happy birthday Hianna! Love: Your family, friends and Izumi.' I had been so excited about what happened last night that I forgot that today was my own birthday.

"Everyone… you remembered. Thank you." I said.

"Of course sweetie," said my mom. "This is a very important year. Its your last year of being a Sensei in high school. Also your best friend now boyfriend has moved back after ten years."

"Yeah." I said looking at him smiling.

He came closer to me and took me in his arms. Then gave me the most romantic kiss. His tongue slipped past my lips, my very first French kiss. He stole both of my first kisses. I guess I had waited for him since he left and not known. I had a few boyfriends before, but we never did anything but hug, I wouldn't let them get that close. That's beside the point though.

After we were done kissing he looked me in the eyes and slowly got down on his knee and took out a little black box.

"Hianna, I know this is really sudden. And I know we still have a year till we can be on our own. But I can't hold it back anymore. Hianna-Sensei… Will you marry me?"

I was so happy. Was this really happening? On my eighteenth birthday was I really going to get engaged to my one true love and best friend Izumi?

"Yes." I said. "Yes I will."

He took the ring out of the box and slid it on my ring finger. It looked absolutely expensive. More expensive than the other ring I was wearing. But… how can he afford it? Cause in less than one day, we started dating, and now Izumi's my fiancé.

"It's ten grand." Said Izumi like he could read my mind. "I've been saving up money ever since the day I moved. And that's not even half of the money."

"Oh my god." I said in disbelief. Our family and friends were so happy for the both of us; they took us out for dinner that night.

Over the next few months we hung out. Going to the ocean, movies, out on dates. Just like a regular couples do. My parents and Izumi's father have begun to hang out every day, ever since that day Izumi asked me to marry him. I suppose they knew since we were little that it would happen one day.

Although summer was fun, it eventually has to come to an end. And so school was back in session. Somehow Izumi and me ended up having every class together. Izumi and me had been together for a little over four months. This year is going to be great!

Half way into the school day and it was lunch. At this point and time everything was going great.

"I'm going to go get more fry's Izumi, ill be right back."

"Ok honey." He said as I walked off.

"Hi Izumi-Kun. Are you alone? I need to ask you about something in algebra." One of the popular girls Kaname-Chan said.

"Ah, oh… hey Kaname-Chan. Yeah, sure, I can help you." He said back as she pulled up a seat beside him.

"Ok, well, I don't get this part here." She said reaching across him showing him.

"Well you see, it's easy." He said showing her. At least, until he felt her hand on his leg. And moving closer and closer to a spot that even Hianna doesn't touch.

"Kaname, What are you doing? You know about Hianna-Sensei and me. Stop it." He said angrily taking her hand off his leg.

"Aww, come on Izumi-Kun. Don't be such a party pooper. You know I really, really like you. And I can be much better than Hianna-Sensei. If you know what I mean." She said putting her hand right on his crotch and giving him a kiss against his will. And at that moment they both heard a crash and turned around.

"Hianna-Sensei…" Izumi said. "Its not what it looks like, I swear!"

"That's why your letting her feel all over you?" I said.

"Yeah Izumi-Kun. Don't lie to her. You wanted me to do it." Kaname said.

I took both the rings off of my fingers and threw them at him.

"Maybe these rings are meant for a girl like her instead of me." I said turning around and running all the way to my car. I got inside and started balling. And then tried to drive home. I could hardly see. The next thing I know, I woke up in a hospital room, and Izumi was sitting right by me.

"Your up. I'm so glad." He said giving a sigh and giving a little smile. It looked like he'd been crying.

"Izumi… What happened?" I asked.

"You caught Kaname groping me and kissing me. You got pissed, and tried driving home crying. You crashed into a pick-up truck. It hit the passenger side and made you hit the side window. You only got a small concussion and a few scratches. The doctors wanted to bring you here cause they thought the concussion would get worse. I rushed here as soon as I heard from the principle. I don't care if you're mad at me. I'm just glad your ok." He said with his voice shaky.

"I'm sorry…" I said. "I kind of figured you didn't do anything with her. I just let my emotions get ahead of me and flipped out." I said.

"It's ok Hianna. I would have done the same thing if it were you in that spot. But, I'm just wondering. Do you feel rushed into this engagement thing? Cause if so, we can drop it. I can wait." He said grabbing my hand.

"Idiot. What make's you think that? Remember what you said that first day, in my room? You said 'I want you to be mine.' So, that's what I want. I want you to be mine and no one else's. I don't want anyone else touching you in the area's that you don't want them to." I said reaching my hand up and wiping some of the tears that had fallen from his eyes.

"Same here. I don't want anyone else touching you either." He said putting both the rings back on the fingers they belonged on. And then kissing my hand that I didn't have an IV in. "The doctor's want to keep you here over night. Just incase. I'm going to go home and do some homework, and then get some rest. Ill be back first thing tomorrow after I drop my work off at school."

"Ok. Ill be here. Of course." I said. "I love you."

"I love you too." He said kissing me. Then he left.

Later that night I was halfway asleep when I heard someone come in the door. I faked being asleep so whoever it was wouldn't talk to me. But they did. It was Yuu-Kun.

"Hianna-Sensei. I know you can't hear me. You're probably still asleep. I just wanted to get some of my feelings out before I leave." He said. "I really, really like you, that's why I'm always around to protect you. I feel like today is somewhat my fault. I wasn't around to help you when you were down. I'm going to be leaving for college in a few weeks; I'm getting out of school early for it. And even though you can't hear me, I wanted to at least tell a part of you."

"Its not your fault Yuu. Don't leave." I said.

"H-Hianna-Sensei. You heard me?" He said shocked.

"Yes, I've been awake. I can't sleep in this hospital, its impossible. Don't leave here until after graduation Yuu, please, I need you."

"Oh. Well… I don't know… if you really don't want me to go to college right away. I can deal with the rest of the school year I suppose."

"You've been here for me and helped me out the most when Izumi wasn't around for those ten years. Of course I want you to stay. I also have a favor to ask you." I said.

"Yes, what is it?" He asked.

"Will you help me get out of this hospital and get home? I can't deal with being here anymore."

"Yes, I will try. Hold on." He said. And then went out of the room and came back in with a doctor that checked everything. And then unhooked me from everything and got my freshly washed uniform. I went in the bathroom and got dressed and came back out walking sorely.

"Now Ms. Hianna-Sensei, take it easy for a few days. You don't want to end up back in here again do you? Now get going." The doctor said smiling.

"Yes sir." I said and walked with Yuu to his car.

He drove me to my house. "Thank you again Yuu. You're my best friend. And I love you like that. Ill see you tomorrow at school." I said smiling.

"Ok, take it easy Hianna-Sensei." He said. I nodded and he backed up and drove off.

I dug inside my purse and found the key to my house. I unlocked the door and walked inside quietly. Izumi's dad was asleep on the couch with the TV on. It was pretty chilly, and so I put a cover over him.

"Please don't be as bad of a husband and father as was." He said in his sleep.

Why would he say something like that in his sleep? He wasn't a bad husband or dad. He made Izumi's mom and everyone very happy. It wasn't his fault their mother had died of cancer just a year ago. And Izumi defiantly didn't hate him for being a widow. I turned off the TV and made my way up the stairs and into my room. I opened my door and Izumi was asleep on my bed with a book on his chest. I smiled and went over and sat on the bed and looked at the book. He was putting together a book with pictures of when him and me were little to about now. He found old pictures of him and his mom and my parents and me during the ten years he was gone and he put those in there too. I smiled again and put the book on the table by my bed. I leaned over and gave Izumi two kisses on the lips.

True Love Story Chapter 2/End.


	3. Chapter 3

True Love Story Chapter 3

He gave a sigh then opened his eyes to look at who it was.

"Hianna? What are you doing here? Your supposed to be in the…"

"Shhh. Its ok, the doctor dismissed me." I said with my finger over his lips.

He scooted over and laid me down beside him on the bed. He ran his fingers through my hair and stayed by me the whole night. The next morning, I woke up in a sweat.

"Are you ok? Hianna, answer me. Are you ok hunny?" Izumi said in a panic mode.

"I'm fine…" I said back. "I'm just a little heavy breathed and I'm hot and tired. I just need some rest. I'm hap…" I said then fell asleep.

"Ah, she's asleep. That's good. I guess I should get her out of those wet clothes and into something more cooler though." He said. He unbuttoned my shirt and took it off, then my skirt. Since I had fallen asleep wearing the school uniform he had to take off the under shirt and bra so he could get them clean along with the rest of the uniform.

He went over to my dresser and pulled out some pajama shorts and a spaghetti strap shirt, and also a bra. "She really has changed a lot since we were seven." He mumbled. He got done dressing me and put on a fan. Then went to the laundry room and washed my uniform. When he came back, I was awake.

"What did you do to me?" I asked.

"I didn't do anything. I changed you out of your school uniform and into what your wearing now. That's all I did. I wouldn't do anything you wouldn't want me to." He said.

"I'm sorry, I must have been really out of it. I'm sorry that I made you miss school." I said.

"Will you stop apologizing to me? I care more about your health and making sure your ok than going to school. And I'm serious." He said.

I smiled and he gave me a kiss. Later on that afternoon I was feeling much better and watching TV when there was a knock at my bedroom door.

"Hianna? Are you awake?" My mom said coming in partially. "Ok, good, you are. Your cousin Emi's here with her newborn baby Lupe. She wants to know if you'll baby-sit when we go around and look at houses." She said coming in the rest of the way with Lupe in her arms.

"Sure. I'd love to." I said back taking him from her arms. "Take as long as you want." I said grinning.

"Ok sweetie, well, we'll be back." She said giving Lupe and me a kiss, hugging Izumi, and then leaving.

"Oh, Izumi, look at him. He's so innocent." I said.

"Yeah." He said. "He is. Can I hold him?" He asked.

"Mhm." I said smiling then giving Lupe to Izumi.

He stood there holding him rocking him back and forth in his arms.

And I sat down and watched him. He was doing so good with Lupe. I couldn't believe how much he knew about babies. He will be such a good father. Just like his own father.

"I want one." I said.

"Huh?" He said looking at me.

"I want a baby Izumi. Your doing such a good job with Lupe. Don't you want one of our own?" I asked.

"Uh… W-well… I don't know Hianna. I love babies and Lupe's such a good baby. Don't you think we should discuss this later?" He said stuttering.

"Yeah… your right. I'm sorry." I said. "By the way, yesterday, when I came in I covered up your dad. And he was talking in his sleep. He said that he didn't want you to be as bad of a father and husband as he was. Why did he say that? He's not a bad father."

"He said that in his sleep? Well… I guess he would say something like that…" He said sitting down on the bed next to me with Lupe. "After mom died I held a grudge against him, and locked myself in my room for weeks. I was acting quite selfish and childish. I wouldn't let him or my sister communicate with me. That could be why. I really should go talk to him." He laid Lupe back in my arms and went to look out the window.

"Go talk to him, ill be fine." I said.

"Are you sure?" He asked.

"Yes. I'm sure." I said smiling, and then he left.

A half an hour passed and Emi picked up Lupe and offered to take us all out to eat. I refused to of course because Izumi wasn't back. So she took my parents. Not long after they had left Izumi came home and in my room.

"How'd it go?" I asked.

"Pretty good. He understands now. Where'd Lupe and your parents go?" He asked.

"Oh, Emi took them all out to eat, I didn't want to go cause you weren't back yet." I said.

"Oh. Will you do me a favor?" He said looking at me, and I nodded. "Will you massage my shoulders? They're kind of tense."

I nodded again and sat behind him. I started to massage the knots out of his shoulders. He wasn't lying when he said they were tense. I had just got the last knot out and I was just sitting there massaging him, trying to get him to feel better and he grabbed my arm. I looked down at him, but before I could say anything he pulled me forward and kissed me passionately. Then pushed me backwards and leaned over me.

"Did you mean what you said about a baby?" He said after a long romantic kiss.

"Yes, I did." I said.

He leaned back down and kissed me again putting his hand on my waist. And starting to move it upwards, when we heard the door open and shut downstairs.

"Hianna, Izumi! Come downstairs. Rubi's here!" My mom shouted up the stairs.

Izumi and I got up and ran downstairs where my parents, Izumi's dad, and Rudi and her fiancé were.

"Ok. Well everyone. Our wedding was supposed to be in a month. But… it's been moved up to tomorrow. Everyone…the reason is… I'm two month's pregnant!!" She said.

"Congratulations!" Everyone shouted. Everyone… except for Izumi and I. We just sat there, and then looked at each other and away quickly. What had this done to us? Just a few minutes ago he was asking me if I was sure I wanted a baby. Now that his sister found out that she was two months into her pregnancy, what would happen?

We went out to get the stuff for Rudi and Aikon's wedding. Izumi got done pretty fast, and was ready to leave after I got done getting my things. I was talking to Rudi and Izumi decided to head out to the car.

"Yo! Izumi! What's up?" Yuu yelled.

"Hey Yuu. Nothing much, getting ready for Rudi's wedding. It got moved up cause she found out she is two month's pregnant." Izumi said.

"Oh my. You guys must be so happy for them." He said.

"I guess." Izumi said looking at me. "Look at Hianna. She looks down. She was talking about having a baby before Rudi said she was pregnant. As a matter of fact I was going to give her what she wanted until her mom called us down and we found out the news. Tell me what to do Yuu. Cause I don't know." Izumi said.

"Well, technically if it was me, I wouldn't give a shit about my sister being pregnant. So do whatever makes her happy I guess man. I better go, Ill tell Hianna you're waiting. Bye!" He said running off.

After Yuu told me about Izumi I walked up to him and we got into the car and went home. We were silent all the way there. When we got to my house I sat on the couch and watched a little TV when Izumi made some hot tea. He came in and handed me the cup.

"Thank you." I said. He nodded and sat down by me.

"You know that my sister's always taken the spotlight from me. And I always let her get by with it. But now, I'm older, and I'm not going to let her. Let's move our wedding up two months on my birthday. Cause if you still want to have a baby. I want you to be happy. I will do anything to make you happy Hianna." He said scooting closer to me.

He pulled down my sleeve to my shirt and started planting butterfly kisses on my collarbone. And as much as I liked it, it just didn't feel right.

"I…Izumi, stop…" I said, but he kept on kissing me. "STOP!" I yelled pushing him away. "You're just doing this to get back at her. That's not love! I don't want it to happen like this!! I want it to be passionate and romantic. And not out of jealousy."

"Hianna, I swear I'm not doing this to get back at her. I truly want you to be a hundred percent happy. No matter what it takes. So please don't be mad. I do love you. And if we do have a baby, I swear it would be out of our pure love and not out of my jealousy to for my sister's attention."

I nodded. I could understand him perfectly. Where he was going, what he was saying. I just didn't think it was time, especially after finding out about Rubi being two months into her pregnancy.

"Izumi. I know you love me. But if you truly love me, then let's at least wait until our wedding night. Okay?" I said looking him in the eyes. He nodded and I hugged and kissed him. "I'm going to go make dinner." I said getting up fixing my shirt and walking towards the kitchen.

The whole conversation was not brought up anymore that whole night. It was kept quiet all through dinner, and never came up before bed. Tomorrow was the night for Rudi and Aikon. And everyone wanted it to be a nice wedding by not bringing up harmful conversations.

True Love Story Chapter 3/End.


	4. Chapter 4

True Love Story Chapter 4

True Love Story Chapter 4

Rudi and Aikon's wedding wasn't very big. It was more of a simple wedding. It was a pretty small chapel. My parents, Izumi, his father, and Aikon's parents, plus me. And also a few of their friends.

Rudi wore a short dress that went a little past her knees. And of course was bigger because her stomach was growing. And Aikon wore a simple tuxedo. The reception was awesome. A lot of music, and dancing. It was all a fun day and night. And one everyone would remember forever.

A little before we left I went out on the balcony of the hotel and stood there looking at the stars. They were so pretty. I remembered when Izumi and I would sit out in our backyards and watch them. I smiled and looked down at my engagement ring and started playing with it.

"What are you doing out here?" Izumi's voice came from behind me.

I got a shiver from hearing his voice. "Oh, nothing, I was looking at the stars, then I was admiring my ring." I said smiling at him.

He smiled back and put his jacket over me and then took me in his arms.

"Two more months then it will be our day." He said holding onto me tight.

"Yeah." I smiled and looked down at my ring again. Then looked back up at him, his face had gotten extremely close and he leaned in for a nice tender yet passionate kiss. We broke apart a few minutes after and held onto each other.

"We better get going, Rudi and Aikon need their sleep, they have a long honeymoon ahead of them." He laughed.

With that we turned around, went in and said our goodbyes. Then went out to Izumi's car. And went home. When we got there our parents were passed out drunk from all the liquor and wine they had drank. Izumi and I snickered a little bit then went upstairs and laid down in bed. Cuddling together until we both fell into a deep sleep.

Days, then weeks, one month, then two had passed. And it was finally a day before me and Izumi's wedding. Everything was so wild. The time from Rudi's wedding had flown so fast to ours. Rudi was almost five months pregnant now, and started to have a little bit bigger belly.

"Izumi have you seen Hianna?" My mom asked him.

"No, I'm sorry, I haven't. Want me to help look for her?" He asked her.

"Yeah, that would be nice of you." She said cheerfully then they both split up and started looking.

I was sitting in the back yard looking up at the sky when I felt two strong arms around me.

"I found you." He whispered in my ear and smiled. "She's over here!" He yelled to my mom. I smiled at him and he helped me stand up.

"Oh Hianna, there you are, come on, we're going over to Izumi and his father's old house for the night." She said grabbing my hand and dragging me with her.

"Mom, why? I'll be fine here with Izumi." I said stopping.

"Oh no you don't, he's not going to see you in the morning, that's not how it's going to work." She said.

I looked at Izumi and he looked at me and he nodded me to go ahead and leave with my mom.

"I'll see you tomorrow baby." He said walking over to me and hugging me then giving me a sweet kiss.

I followed my mom and looked back at Izumi. He felt the same as me, I could tell. But I guess it was for the best. I looked forward again and didn't talk.

"Will you stop being so stubborn Hianna? You'll see him at the church tomorrow. Besides, we have arranged for the phones, computers, and everything to work, so you will be able to contact him, and see him through his old window that you two used to communicate through." Mom said.

Ah… I had forgotten about that. Our parents used to have to pull us away from our windows and phones. I turned to her and smiled and followed her to the house. When we got there we prepared some things for the next morning, and then we had dinner.

Afterwards I walked upstairs to Izumi's old room. As a child I had never been in his room. He had always been in mine. Going by his bed I noticed a picture of him and me when we were younger. It was from the day before he had left. I picked it up and looked at it. So much had changed… it was so unbelievable.

The frame was falling apart so I decided to make a new one. That would

be a gift that he should really love. I smiled and then the phone rang.

"Hey baby." Izumi said.

"Hey. Miss me yet?" I said laughing a little.

"You should know that answer, I miss you every time you're not near me. Go to the window I want to show you something." He said.

I got to the window and opened it, looking out to the window of my room. Izumi stood there. Even though we were so far away I still noticed that he was only in his boxers, and a wife beater that really showed off his muscles. And my heart skipped a beat.

"Like what you see baby??" He said jokingly.

I giggled. "Oh yes you know it. Now what did you want to show me??"

"Oh yes, that." He said disappearing from the window for a few minutes then coming back to the window and holding up a poster that said 'I love you' on it, and had pictures of him, and me.

"Awe babe. That's so sweet." I said smiling and then yawning

"Tired? Ill let you go to bed. We have a big day ahead of us tomorrow." He said putting the poster down then looking back across the yards at me. "I love you, make sure to get enough sleep"

"I love you too, and I will." We hung up the phones and I blew him a kiss. He caught it and placed it on his heart and then we shut the windows and headed off to bed.

The next morning I woke up anxious and nervous. I had ate my breakfast and was getting my dress on when my mom came in the room and looked at me with a face I knew meant that something had happened.

"What? Mom? What happened??" I said worrying.

"It's not that bad hunny, it's just that the people that were supposed to take the food over to the reception have canceled out at the last minute, and so we have to hurry up." She said.

"Oh no." I said starting to freak out. "We don't have time for this. I still have to finish getting the rest of my dress on and my hair and make-up done. And you have to get ready and the brides maids and flower girl."

"Sweetie calm down, everything will be fine, we'll figure something out, and until then you finish getting ready." She said helping me slip the rest of the dress on then taking me to the chair where Izumi's sister was doing my make-up. And just then my cell phone rang.

"Hello?" I said.

"Hey Hianna, it's me. Yuu. How's everything going there?" He said.

"Um, well, okay I guess. We don't have anyone to take the food to the reception anymore. So we all have to hurry and get ready and take it there." I told him.

"You're kidding me!! You're going to do that in your wedding dress? On your wedding day? I don't think so. Everyone's dressed and ready here at the church so I'll be there in awhile with a few other people to get the food and take it there, so don't worry yourself." He said very seriously.

"Thank you Yuu. You're always there for me if something goes wrong. What would I do without you?"

"Probably die." He said laughing. "Ill see you in a little bit." Then he hung up the phone.

By the time that he got across town I had gotten my make-up on. And I was getting the Last few curls put into my hair. Which was fountain like on top of my head and had curls coming out everywhere, and two hairpieces to the sides of my face that were curled.

The doorbell rang and I went to answer it. Seeing Yuu stop dead in his tracks and stare at me in shock along with the other boys behind him.

I blushed. "What? Do I look alright?" I said nervously.

Yuu walked up first and grabbed onto my hand. "You look beautiful. Don't ever think that you don't. Izumi is one lucky son of a bitch to have you" He said then kissed my hand. I smiled and thanked him then let him inside and everyone helped him take everything out to his van so he could take it.

After we loaded it and he left we all finished getting ready and then went out to the limo that was waiting on us. When we got to the church I started to get nervous thinking about the wedding and if everything will actually work out the way that it was supposed to. I was pacing and pacing thinking of the worst, and wouldn't listen to anyone about anything. Then my dad walked into the room.

"What are you being so nervous about Hianna Lynn Stewart?" He said.

"What if Izumi changes his mind and backs out of the whole thing? Or something goes wrong and someone objects us to being married. Or someone crashes it. Or…" I didn't get to finish cause my dad cut it.

"Hianna that is enough!" He said angrily. "You know that Izumi would never back out of this. He loves you too much. How could you doubt him so much? You have been waiting for this day since you were so young. And no one would even imagine objecting you two to be together. This day is going to turn out perfectly fine." He said calming down and hugging me.

"Thanks dad" I said hugging him back.

"Anytime sweetheart." He said letting go just in time for my mom and Rudi to come into the room and say…

"Come on Hianna, it's time…"


	5. Chapter 5

True Love Story Chapter 5

True Love Story Chapter 5

I nodded and stood up following the bridesmaids and flower girl. After everyone had gotten their places the wedding started. And my dad put the veil on my head.

As soon as bridesmaids and flower girl went down the aisle. It was my turn. I took a deep breath and took my dad's arm, with my bouquet in my other hand. And we started marching down the aisle.

Looking down it I saw Izumi staring at me in awe. And I felt less worried. And didn't know why I ever was in the first place. Today I was marrying the guy that I had been in love with for god knows how long. Nothing was going to go wrong.

I got to the end of the aisle and the preacher asked who was giving me away, my dad stood up and said he was, than gave me away to Izumi. The ceremony had finally began…

"Izumi," the preacher said, "do you take Hianna for your lawful wedded wife, to live in the holy matrimony? Will you love, honor, comfort, and cherish her from this day forward, forsaking all others, keeping only unto her for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do" Izumi said. At this point I was sobbing. Not out of sadness, but out of happiness and disbelief that my dream was finally coming true.

"And Hianna," the preacher went on, "do you take Izumi for your lawful wedded husband, to live in holy matrimony? Will you love, honor, comfort, and cherish him from this day forward, forsaking all others, keeping only unto her for as long as you both shall live?"

"I…I do" I said through sobs.

"You two may now exchange your vows." The preacher said and stepped back a little. Izumi started off.

"Hianna, I Izumi take you as my wife. We have been through so much together. Knowing each other since we were born, and losing each other for ten years. But we have finally found each other. And now today, I am taking you as my lovely wife, to love, and to have my children with. Hianna, I love you, and I will always be there for you in your time of need. Forever, and for always." He said, I looked in his eyes, they had gotten a little watery from the vows he had said, but I had broken out into more tears. His vows had been so lovely. I only hoped mine touch him as much as his had touched me.

"Izumi, I Hianna, am blessed to have you as my husband. I promise that I will always be by your side, no matter what happens. No matter how many arguments we get in or how many times something goes wrong. We have each other and nothing is going to change that. All of these years waiting and now I can finally say, that I have the best thing in the world to me. I will love you, always and forever, nothing will change that." I said, my tears had calmed down some, but they were still threatening to spill. Izumi had taken my hands and gave them a light squeeze. That's when I knew, my words had touched him, the same as his had touched me.

"Now that the vows have been said, It's time for the rings." The preacher said.

My little cousin Antony had come marching up to me and Izumi with the pillow with our rings on it, Izumi picked up the one for me and placed it at the tip of my finger and started repeating what the preacher was telling him to.

"With this ring, I thee wed. Wear it as a symbol of our love and commitment."

I picked up his ring and put it at the tip of his finger and said the exact same thing. "With this ring, I thee wed. Wear it as a symbol of our love and commitment."

"May this couple be prepared to continue to give, be able to forgive and experience more and more joy with each passing day, and with each passing year. Izumi and Hianna, are now beginning their married life together, we hope that they may have loving assistance from their family, the constant support of friends, and a long life with good health and everlasting love. In so much as Izumi and Hianna have consented to live forever together in wedlock, I pronounce that they are husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride" Said the preacher.

With those last words Izumi smiled and lifted up my long veil. Then put his right hand on my cheek and gave me a loving kiss to seal our promises.

"Lady's and gentlemen, I not pronounce you, the loving couple, Mr. And Mrs. Izumi and Hianna Kaito." The preacher said. The music started playing and Izumi and I started walking down the aisle to go outside to our limo so we could get to the reception.

When we got to the reception we stood at the doors greeting everyone and accepting their complements greatly. Finally after a half an hour of letting people in we finally got to go in and sit at the head table. Everyone got in their seats then we dismissed them for their food.

After everyone had sat down from that and Izumi and I had gotten our food after the maid of honor and everyone at the head table we sat down to eat. During the meal it was the Best man Yuu and Maid of honor Ayumi's turns to do a short speech of the groom and bride. Of course Yuu had gone first.

"Hey people, my name's Yuu, of course." He said and a few people chuckled at him. "Lets see, I'm supposed to do a short speech on Izumi without turning it into world history." He smiled. "Well, lets see. I've known Izumi just about as long as Hianna has, me and Ayumi, the lovely Bridesmaid over there have known them both since we were in preschool. Of course Izumi wasn't such a looker back there." Everyone laughed and Izumi shot Yuu a glare to go on without any more insults. "Anyway, we always watched him and Hianna on the playground goofing around, and technically flirting, so we knew this day would come. I'm very happy it did. Congrats you two." He smiled and lifted up his glass then sat down.

Ayumi was the next one to stand up. "Well my speech is going to be very short. Since Yuu has said about all there is to say. We are very happy to see you two together, married, and about ready to start a whole new life with each other. I'm sure every person in this room can agree with that," she said looking at Izumi and me and smiling. "What me and Yuu are trying to say, is congratulations, and after this, we will be looking forward to seeing you again after the honeymoon." She laughed and raised her glass than sat herself down also.

After finishing eating it was time for the husband and bride dance. For our reception we had picked that we wanted All My Life by KC and Jojo to play while we dance, so that is exactly what we got.

'Baby, baby, baby, baby, baby, baby, baby, baby, baby, baby, baby…

_I'm So Glad...'  
_

As soon as those words were said on the song Izumi had reached out his hand and I took it to get ready to have our dance. We went to the dance floor and held each other dancing slowly.

_  
'I Will Never Find Another Lover  
Sweeter Than You  
Sweeter Than You  
And I Will Never Find Another Lover  
More Precious Than You  
More Precious Than You  
Girl You Are..  
Close To Me You're Like My Mother,  
Close To Me You're Like My Father,  
Close To Me You're Like My Sister,  
Close To Me You're Like My Brother  
And You Are The Only One My Everything  
And For You This Song I Sing..._

_All My Life  
I Prayed For Someone Like You  
And I Thank God  
That I..That I Finally Found You  
All My Life  
I Prayed For Someone Like You  
And I Hope That You Feel The Same Way Too  
Yes, I Pray That You Do Love Me Too'_

We danced there in the middle of the floor staring into each other's eyes. Completely forgetting about every one else around us. Only thinking about each other.

_'I'd Send You All That I'm Thinking Of...Baby_

_Said I Promise To Never Fall In Love With A Stranger  
You're All I'm Thinking Of  
I Praise The Lord Above  
For Sending Me Your Love  
I Cherish Every Hug  
I Really Love You_

_All My Life (Ohhhh..Baby, Baby)  
I Prayed For Someone Like You  
And I Thank God  
That I...That I Finally Found You  
All My Life  
I Prayed For Someone Like You  
And I Hope That You Feel The Same Way Too  
Yes, I Pray That You Do Love Me Too'_

I took my hands from his shoulders and held him around his back and rested my head on his chest as we finished up our wedding dance. He held me closer and I smiled.

_'You're All That I Ever Know,  
When You Smile All My Face Always Seems To Glow,  
You Turned My Life Around,  
You Picked Me Up When I Was Down,  
You're All That I've Ever Known,  
When You Smile My Face Glows  
You Picked Me Up When I Was Down  
Say...You're All That I've Ever Known  
When You Smile My Face Glows  
You Picked Me Up When I Was Down  
And I Hope That You  
Feel The Same Way Too  
Yes, I Pray That You Do Love Me Too_

_And All My Life  
I Prayed For Someone Like You  
And I Thank God  
That I..That I Finally Found You  
All My Life  
I Prayed For Someone Like You  
Yes, I Pray That You Do Love Me Too_

_All My Life  
I Prayed For Someone Like You  
And I Thank God  
That I ..That I Finally Found You  
All My Life  
I Prayed For Someone Like You  
Yes, I Pray That You Do Love Me Too_

_(Fading)  
And All My Life  
I Prayed For Someone Like You  
And I Thank God That I...That I Finally Found You...'_

We stood there for a minute and looked at each other smiling a bit then let go of each other and held hands over to the table. Then the dj had announced that it was time for the father daughter dance. Which me and my father had picked 'My little girl' by Tim McGraw.


	6. Chapter 6

True Love Story Chapter 6

True Love Story Chapter 6

My father and I had loved that song ever since it had come out, and so we decided that it was a perfect song to play as the father-daughter dance at my wedding.

When the song was over it was time for the rest of the reception to go on. I threw the bouquet and Ayumi had caught it, then Izumi took the garter off my leg and threw it, which Yuu had caught. It made me giggle to see that our two best friends had caught our things. After that event every one went to the dance floor and started to dance the rest of the time away. We had songs all the way from oldies all the way down to country and R&B. Every one was having an awfully good time. It had seemed that Ayumi and Yuu were getting along perfectly well as well.

"Izumi?" I leaned over to him while we were dancing to Suffocate by J. Holiday.

"What babe?" He said back still holding me to him and dancing.

"Have you noticed that Yuu is getting closer to Ayumi?" I asked. "They seem to be having an awful lot of fun together tonight not as friends, but as crushes maybe."

He looked over at them and chuckled a little. "I guess that our two best friends are all grown up now. They finally found out that they love each other after all these years. Kind of like us" He said and kissed my forehead. "We know what we can say at their wedding." He said with a smirk.

I smiled. And the song had ended and went on to 'Only you' by Ashanti. We kept dancing except in a grinding type way.

"I'm so happy for them. I thought that Yuu would never get over me. But now all of us can be happy. We can all move on being best friends without any problems and start families of our own." I said smiling. Izumi just nodded his head and held onto me more while grinding together until the song was over.

I looked around and every one seemed to be enjoying their time. Dancing to the songs that we had picked for the party. I looked over at the parents, and they were having a good time laughing and drinking. Probably telling story's about Izumi and I along with Yuu and Ayumi when we were younger.

'Public Affair' by Jessica Simpson came on and Yuu came up to me and had me dance with him. It was a blast; I forgot how funny he was. Izumi sat back at the table with Ayumi and watched Yuu and me dance, one hundred percent happy that I was having a good time. He laughed at the fact of me being so cheery and dancing around so much with my wedding dress on. But knew I didn't care. After that song was over the Cha Cha Slide had come on. And every one screamed and got ready to dance away. And we sure as hell did.

That song got over and I had to go to the head table to sit down and rest because I was exhausted.

"Tired from dancing baby?" Izumi said leaning over and kissing my cheek.

"Yeah. Its just so fun to be out there dancing with my friends for the last time until another event happens that brings us all together." I smiled at him.

"I know I love watching you dance around without any worries too." He said laughing.

The reception finished after three and a half hours of dancing and having fun, and it was time for Izumi and I to take our leave after our final dance, which was 'Forever' by R. Kelly.

Finally we were on our way out to the limo which would take us to the airport to fly to Hawaii so we could get to the hotel there for the night and settle in. Izumi let me get in and lifted the rest of my gown into the limo before turning around to take one last look at everyone.

Our parents were smiling at him and of course Yuu had to say something to lighten up the moment even more.

"Have fun tonight and on your honeymoon you two!!" He yelled. "But give her at least a few hours of sleep, you don't want her grumpy!" He winked at Izumi and everyone started cracking up laughing.

"Thank you guys for coming, we should be back in about two weeks from Hawaii. See you then." He smiled waving and then got in the limo with me as we drove away everyone watched us until we were in the distance.

"Finally." I sighed leaning onto him. "We can be alone, I'm so exhausted."

He smiled then soon that smile turned into a smirk. "We have the next two weeks to be alone together, then you will really know the meaning of exhausted." He said winking.

I felt my face turn a crimson red and I turned to look out the window, but soon felt his hand at my chin to turn my face back towards him.

"That isn't a bad thing baby. And please don't hide from me, I want to see your blush, it makes you look so adorable." He said smiling and kissing my lips passionately, then using his tongue to separate my lips for entrance. When we separated he looked into my eyes, "I want to see and know. Feel and touch. Caress and kiss every part of your body." He said kissing my cheek and then my neck, then came back to up give me one final kiss on the lips.

I smiled "I want the same thing Izumi." I snuggled to his chest and soon fell into a short slumber until we arrived at the airport. Izumi just sat admiring me.

The limo stopped in a parking lot and the driver got out and opened the door. "Mr. And Mrs. Kaito, we are at the airport, and the plane is getting loaded." He said more to Izumi than he was to me, for I was still asleep.

"Hianna, hunny wake up we're here." Izumi said to me touching the side of my face which instantly made me open my eyes.

We got out of the limo, paid the diver than headed for the plane. When we were on the plane we took one last look at the city we were about to leave for fourteen days. Hawaii… here we come…


	7. Chapter 7

**True Love Story Chapter 7**

_**WARNING THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS A LEMON, IF YOU DO NOT LIKE LEMON'S THEN I SUGGEST THAT YOU NOT READ THIS CHAPTER. THANK YOU!!**_

_**--**_

Upon arrival we were greeted and congratulated by so many people for our marriage.

Finally getting to the hotel room I was so ready to change out of the wedding gown. Izumi just took off his jacket and tie then unbuttoned his shirt, showing off some of his sexy chest.

I went into the bathroom and took off the gown, hanging it on a hangar and then putting on my next outfit. It was lingerie. It was kind of like a dress and was sky blue and see through. Though at the breast area it had a flowery design so that you couldn't see the actual breasts. And it went a little past my butt and showed my light blue thong that I was wearing. I looked at myself in the mirror and smirked. It left very little to the imagination.

"Hianna, are you going to stay in there all night?" He asked through the door.

I smiled. "Nope, I'm coming out right now." I said opening the door.

He was about to say something but stopped right as he seen me. His mouth literally dropped wide open and all he could do was stare at me. I smirked and walked up to him and kissed his cheek.

"What's the matter hunny? Cat got your tongue?" I asked him.

He shook his head. "Fuck no, you do." He replied cocky and smiled. "Baby, you look amazing, you best go change now if you don't want me to wear you out even more than you are now." He said winking with a smirk of his own appearing through his facial features.

"Would that change anything after you seeing me in this?" I asked. He stayed silent so I knew that he knew the answer, which made me laugh. I moved as close to him as I could and leaned up to his ear. "I want you… do you want me too?" I asked.

I felt him inhale a big breath. "Hianna you know I want you, I've wanted you since the first time I seen you at the high school. Just at that time, I didn't know who you were. But now, I want you even more." He said kissing my neck. "So… since I want you you'll let me have you right?" He asked.

"Mhmm." I said and pulled away from him to look in his eyes. "And from what it look and feels like I say you really want me huh?" I said running my fingers over his erection.

He moaned and captured my lips in his pushing me into the wall light enough so it wouldn't hurt me. He asked for entrance with his tongue, and of course I granted it. Our tongues wrestled around for dominance for a few minutes until we both ran out of breath then he moved down my neck leaving butterfly kisses.

Lifting me up I wrapped my legs around his waist and he leaned me back against the wall kissing the front of my neck, licking and nibbling every now and then. One of his hands came up and grabbed my breast; lightly massaging it while his other one was lightly squeezing my butt. I had to stifle back my moans; I didn't want him to know that I was already so turned on by his actions.

He looked up at me and smiled. "Don't act like you aren't enjoying this. I know you are. Know why? Cause your body is really reacting to me." He said.

I crossed my arms and put on my pouty face. "Not fair." I said.

He laughed. "It's all worth it I swear." He told me then put his other hand on my butt and carried me over to the bed and laid me down and hovered over me. Leaning down he kissed my lips lightly then kissed my cheek all the way until he got to my ear. "I'm going to make you beg to feel me." He whispered in my ear and chuckling a little then took my ear lobe into his mouth and started sucking it.

"Mmm…Izumi…" I moaned. He stopped and looked at me.

"What baby? Want me to stop?" He asked. I violently shook my head and pouted at him and he smiled. "That's what I thought." He leaned back down and started kissing down my neck all the way to my collarbone then started nipping at it.

Moving down further he got to my cleavage and stuck his tongue out, dragging it in between my breasts and then started kissing. I sighed in pure pleasure and he took this a chance to go on. He shoved the top of the lingerie down over my breasts and took my right nipple in his mouth while his left hand did its ministrations on my left. When he was done with that breast he switched over to my left one and his right hand worked at my recently abused breast.

After he had abused both of my nipples he lifted the lingerie so it was up over my head and he flung it across the room. He then went down to my core and kissed it through my thong. He moved his lips up to right above the cloth and kissed then took his teeth and dragged my thong all the way down my legs until it was fully off then he also threw it across the room along with the lingerie.

I was so embarrassed that I crossed my legs and covered myself. He was staring deeply into my eyes and I could see the lust. The love, the want.

"Why are you covering yourself Hianna?" He asked.

"I-I…I'm embarrassed for you to see me naked…" I said nervously.

He looked a bit hurt but it soon faded. "Baby, don't be embarrassed you are stunning, amazing beautiful sweetie. There is nothing at all to be embarrassed about." He leaned down and kissed my cheek. I let my hands come away from myself and I brought them up to be on his fine toned abs. He smiled. "Go ahead, you can undress me. Don't be shy."

I looked up at him. "O-okay…" I then sat up and unbuttoned the rest of his shirt and slid it off his arms letting it fall to the floor by the bed. Looking at his muscles I wanted to kiss him. And so I did. I started at his neck then slowly moved down so I was at his belly button then took my tongue and swirled it around. He let out a grunt and I looked up at him.

"You're fine." He said.

I proceeded in stripping him, slowly unbuttoning and unzipping his pants and then sliding them off his hips along with his boxers. As soon as I got done his erection sprung towards my face that was only a few inches from it. A thought popped in my head and I smirked. I leaned forward and licked it lightly on the tip. His head rolled back and I heard a slight moan, so I knew I was doing something right.

I decided to take as much of him in my mouth as I could and start sucking. His moans turned me on and I was determined to get him to his orgasm, but he wouldn't let me. He pulled back my head and laid me against the bed.

"Hianna, baby, I need you, right now." He said panting. "I cant wait any longer."

I nodded. "Okay. I'm ready Izumi." I said.

"We don't have a condom…" He reminded me.

"I don't care, I want you, and you want me. If I get pregnant then we'll manage." I pulled him down and I felt his erection slide against my lower lips, which made me moan.

He nodded and proceeded to enter me. He grunted. "Mm, so tight. Hianna, this is going to hurt for a few minutes. But then I'll make you feel so fucking great." He said.

Just then he jerked back and slammed into me, breaking my barrier and causing me to scream and cry. He stayed still and whispered loving words into my head to sooth me. Soon that pain was fully gone and turned into pure pleasure. He started to move again thrusting in me, slow at first and then harder and faster as we finished up. When we got to our orgasms I felt his hot liquid shoot into me and both of our names filled up the room, or maybe the whole house. Who really knew.

Izumi landed on me after, but not to hurt me. He rolled over taking me with him and resting my head on his chest. "I love you Hianna. I really do." He told me after catching his breath. He was running his fingers through my long hair.

"I really love you too Izumi." I said back running my nails on his chest.

"I really need to get a decent job when we get back home." He said out of the blue.

I looked up at him. "Hm? Why?"

"Because if you're pregnant I'm not going to have my dad and your parents strain themselves buying everything for us. We're on our own. A newlywed couple, and you may be pregnant. If I had our parents pay I wouldn't be a very responsible or good father would I?" He asked.

I shook my head. "Fine, you can get a job. But mom and our dads can help pay for some things. They are the grandparents. But…if you get to get a job then so do I." I said smiling.

"No way José!!" He said looking shocked.

"What!! Why?? Izumiiii…" I said.

"No way Hianna. You aren't going to work. You may be pregnant!" He said.

"Good lord Izumi we just had sex for the first time today! I'm not going to be pregnant! Well… maybe not!! And besides, it takes two weeks to find out. And I wouldn't be in any danger until I get up to my sixth or seventh month. So I'm working no matter what you say!!" I basically yelled.

He sighed. "Sorry, I'm getting carried away. I don't mean to, I just don't want to lose another important person in my life. Or my child for that matter, If you do become pregnant, I want to protect you both the best way I can, that's why I didn't want you to work. But I got carried away, I knew in the back of my mind you wouldn't be in danger until later…" I put my finger over his mouth to quiet him.

"Shhh, it's fine babe. I know. You're going to be a great father, and I swear I will let you protect me and the baby the best you can if I do become pregnant." I kissed him on the lips passionately and then yawned.

He nodded. "Tired?" He asked. I nodded and he smiled a little. "Well, let's get some rest, we can sleep in as late as we want tomorrow and then go touring."

"Okay." I said cuddling up against him. We soon quickly fell asleep.

_**--  
**_

_**Sorry that it's short and retarded, I'm really stuck on what to write about. But yeah… here's the long awaited chapter.**_


	8. Chapter 8

Hey everyone It's me. Well I'm sorry to say but I will no longer be continuing this story, this will be the last chapter. Too much is going on in my life and I am totally brain dead on this story, but please check out my one-shot 'You will never lose me'. And my two other stories 'Love in return' and 'I'm sorry' which are still on going. Also I'm going to be uploading a new story that is based on Tenshi Ja Nai called 'Through ups and downs', and this will be uploaded the same day I update my other two stories. Anyway thanks to these people for reviewing on my last chapter: LoveAngel15 and Ai Amaya. Enjoy this final chapter!!

**6 years later**

It is said that friends taking their relationships to another level hardly ever works out. But that is not necessarily true. It has been six years since Izumi and I got together and married. After the night of our honeymoon I did indeed end up pregnant, and nine months later gave birth to a healthy baby boy and we named him Benjamen. My parents took care of him while I went out to become a photographer and Izumi went into the Navy.

After two years in work we decided we were ready to expand our family. And yet again, nine months later I gave birth, but to healthy twins which we named Heather and Hope.

Now four years later Benjamen is six years old in first grade and the twins are four in preschool.

I heard the front door open and little feet patter up the stairs to their rooms and heard large footsteps come to a stop at the side of the bed.

"How are you feeling?" A deep voice asked.

I turned over and smiled at him. "Better." I got out of bed slowly and went to close and lock the door. "How was work?" I asked.

"Hm, same as always." He said smiling and walking towards me to wrap his arms around me and kiss me. He started to kiss down my neck.



"Iz… I cant right now…" I said.

"Why?" He asked.

"My water just broke…" I said through breaths.

"Shit…" He said and got my bag, then helped me down the stairs, locking the house and helping me into the car. He got inside and started the car, quickly driving off.

"Honey…where are the kids?" I asked.

He looked at me and then to the back seat and back to the road again. "Fuck!" He said turning around and heading back to the house.

When he got in the driveway he slammed the car in park and ran to unlock the house. "Kids! Get down here! We are leaving!" He yelled.

They were soon in the car and we dropped them off at my parents. "Ben tell your grandparents that your mom is having the baby!!" Ben nodded and Izumi headed to the hospital.

When we arrived at the hospital the doctors got me settled in a room and before long I was dilated to ten, drugged up, and ready to push.

"You're doing good Hianna, keep pushing." The doctor kept saying.

"Good job hunny, you're almost done." Izumi said from beside me.

"Will you shut up!? You've put me through this three times! I know when I'm almost done!" I shouted at him. Then with one more push the baby was out.



"It's a girl." The doctor said as Izumi cut the cord.

After the baby was cleaned and placed in my arms I sat there and looked at her.

"What are we going to name her?" I asked Izumi.

"Hmm, what about Amaya Ai?" He asked.

I smiled. "I like that." I said.

"Then Amaya it is." He said as Ben, Heather, and Hope were led in by a nurse.

"Mommy!" The twins said leaving Ben's hands to run to my bedside.

"What is it mommy?" Heather asked.

"It's a girl, you have a new sister." I said smiling.

Ben walked over and stood by his father.

"What's wrong?" Izumi asked him.

"Another girl in the house…" He said scrunching up his face causing all of us to laugh until Izumi looked at me serious.

"How are you feeling?" He asked.

"Great now that I have my four kids and the love of my life here with me." I replied.

He smiled and leaned down to kiss me. Who said your life couldn't be a True Love Story?

As I said I'm sorry it is so short but this is the last chapter! Check out my other story's and review this to tell me how you liked it!! Cya in my other stories!! –Paige;


End file.
